Untitled For Now
by Punk Pyro
Summary: Please help me with a title. Well, this story is about a girl who moves in across the street on Privet Drive. Takes place after Harry's forth year. Eventually will be GH, HrR, OC?. Please read!


This is my first Harry Potter story. YAY! I really hope you like this. Just forget every thing about the fifth book and if you haven't read it then, well, you're ahead of the game. I'm extremely sorry if anyone in here is a mary-sue/gary-stu. I'm just basing my characters on people I know. Personally I hate mary-sue's/gary-stu's so feel free to flame me till your fingers burn if one happens to pop up. Well on with the story. Enjoy!

Chapter 1 New Arrivals

* * *

When you look around Privet Drive it looks like any other street. Children playing, adults conversing with each other, 15-year-old boys hiding in the flower bed outside their home.

Okay so maybe that last one isn't too normal. Now let's take a look at this flower boy. Untidy black hair, brilliantly beautiful emerald green eyes hidden behind a pair of black rimmed glasses that were currently being held together by scotch tape and super glue.

He also had an extremely thin frame and, if you looked hard enough through his long black locks, you would see he also had a fascinating scar on his forehead in the shape of a thunderbolt.

Now you may be wondering why this young man would be hiding in a flowerbed. There are three perfectly good reasons for that.

The first is the horse faced blonde woman with an abnormally large neck that was, at the moment, sticking her head out the kitchen window, trying to snoop on her neighbors. His aunt Petunia.

The next is the obese blob of man with hardly a neck at all. He was crushing the poor living room couch with the weight of his enormous body while mustering foul things at the T.V. His uncle Vernon.

The last reason is that blonde whale of a boy just down the street. The one with three slightly skinner boys helping him beat up a little kid. His cousin Dudley.

By now you must know who the boy in the flowers is. If you guessed Harry Potter than you're right.

Harry was really quite tired from doing chores all day but he knew better than to sleep. Sleeping meant dreaming and dreaming meant seeing Cedric Diggory die again and again because of his own foolish decision.

No, Harry wouldn't sleep. Instead he would just think. Think of how he let Cedric down. How he let Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, and the rest of the wizarding world down.

Why? A question that seemed to plague Harry's mind night and day. Why did he make Cedric take the cup with him? Why did he have to be so stupid? He should've known that it would be a portkey.

Something wasn't right about that trophy and he felt it the first time he laid eyes on it. But still he took it. Still he went to the graveyard and watched Cedric be destroyed.

It's his entire fault. He's the Boy-Who-Lived. Savior of the wizarding world. He wasn't aloud to make stupid mistakes like that. Especially when people's lives were on the line.

A loud screech sounded directly across the street as a large U-Haul truck slammed on its brakes. Another screech was made almost immediately after as a small Toyota almost slammed into the back of the over sized truck.

Harry was pulled from his self-loathing by the sudden noise. He whipped his head around frantically, hoping that there wasn't an accident and if there was, that no one got hurt. His eyes landed on the two vehicles and he watched as people began to get out. Two muscular looking men wearing blue jumpsuits got out of the U-Haul and began to open it up.

The car was now parked in the driveway of number sixteen. That house had been vacant for some time. In fact, Harry remembered first seeing the 'for sale' sign the day before his hellish forth year began.

The driver's door opened first and out came a tall and well-built man no older than forty and no shorter that 6'5. A woman a little younger and about a foot shorter than the man came out from the passenger seat. She reminded Harry of the mom's from the little bit of TV that he had seen in his life.

Next the two back doors opened. A rather chubby boy came out next. He was a tall as Dudley but not nearly as fat as he was. He looked to be about a year or so younger than Harry.

Next, a girl a few years older than Harry walked out. She was wearing a rather revealing outfit that fit her well-trimmed body perfectly. She reminded Harry of the half-naked models that covered the walls of Dudley's room. He was immediately attracted to her.

All of them, except for the mom, had dirty blond hair that was perfectly straight and dark blue eyes. The mom had dark brown hair that was rather wavy and chocolate brown eyes.

The family than proceeded to enter there new home as the movers continued to transfer their belongings inside.

Just as Harry thought that everyone was gone a girl stepped out of the small car. She looked to be his age, give or take a few months, and was rather tall for a girl her age. Probably about 5'6. She still seemed short to Harry who was now 5'8 (and darn proud of it!)

Her skin was somewhat dark which surprised him seeing as the rest of the family had fairly light skin. Her hair was a shade or two lighter than her mother's and was pulled into a messy bun. He had no clue as to what the girl looked like width wise seeing as she was wearing extremely large clothes that covered every inch of her body except her head.

She glanced around a little and their eyes met for a second before she quickly turned around and rushed into the house followed by a small black kitten. Never before had he seen eyes quite like her dull hazel colored ones before.

Sighing heavily, Harry picked himself out of Petunia's plants. Careful not to destroy any of his aunt's precious award winning flowers, he inched his way towards the front door. Just as he made it inside however he was shoved outside again by Petunia thrusting a hot pan into his bear hands.

He tried not to pay attention to the scorching heat emitting from the appetizing pie as he followed his aunt across the street. These were of course very hard things to ignore especially with heat blisters forming on his hands and the occasional growl from his empty stomach. To take his mind off his problems he listened to his aunt lecture him.

Petunia only stopped reminding Harry of proper "human" behavior when the door of number sixteen opened to reveal the mother of the family.

Her brilliantly white teeth shinned back at them as she smiled. "May I help you?" She questioned.

Beaming back, Harry's aunt replied, "Well… actually I wanted to bring you this homemade apple pie as a 'welcome to the neighborhood' on behalf of my family."

Petunia stabbed Harry in the ribs with her bony elbow as a signal to hand the pie over.

He whole-heartedly handed the pan over to the woman who seemed unfazed by the heat.

"Oh, thank-you! I'm Lisa by the way, Lisa Smith. And you are?" The new neighbor stuck out her hand.

"Petunia Dursley. It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Smith." They shook hands in a very 'lady-like' manner.

"He he! Call me Lisa, please. And the pleasure is all mine. And who is this young man?"

Harry's eyes grew wide. He wanted to scream, "Don't bring me into this!" but he restrained himself. He thought nothing more of it or the conversation proceeding around him when he saw the mystery girl from before. What really caught his eye though was how the black kitten was now levitating a few inches behind her.

The cat looked at him and gave a soft meow. Harry blinked and when he opened his eyes the cat was laying on the girl's shoulder. He stared at her retreating back and watched curiously as she opened up a door, which he knew based upon the Dursley's home, led to the basement.

His aunt tugged on Harry's arm and waved sweetly to Lisa as she backed away slowly. "Don't forget, dinner is at 6:00 pm. We're right across the street in number four. Make sure to bring your whole family. I can't wait to met them all!" The whole thing learned very corny and like something right out of an episode of the Brady Bunch.

As he walked back into number four his aunt slapped him over the head with the back of her hand.

"Well, what do you think you're waiting for! Get started on dinner and clean the living and dinning room completely! If I see even ONE speck of dust you will wish you would have died with those parents of yours!" Petunia screeched and she sauntered off to get her family ready for the dinner guests.

With his mind still full of thoughts of the girl and her seemingly flying cat, Harry began on his new set of chores.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE BRADY BUNCH! NOR DO I OWN HARRY POTTER! MY ONLY CHARACTERS ARE THE SMITH'S! DON'T SUE ME!

Well that's it for the first chapter. I know its short I'm working on that. Flame or review. Do as you please. Of course flames will be used to cook marshmallows, which will then be used to make s'mores. All good reviewers get a cookie. Until next time.

P.S: If you are a fan of X-Men: Evolution (especially Romy) please read my song-fic Underneath It All. Thanks and again, BYE!

**_REVIEW!_**

/


End file.
